


You and Me

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caretaking, Declarations Of Love, Everybody Lives, F/M, Getting Together, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: When he comes back to sleep, he feels the heavy weight of a hand over his arm. Twisting a bit, he sees Jyn sitting next to his bed, bent over and possibly asleep holding onto his arm.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dailyrebelcaptain Valentine Week Celebration, using the prompt 'You & Me'.

Cassian awakes, the ache of his body saying louder than anything else, that he was alive.

He opens his eyes to the sharp clinical white lights of the medbay. Oh, right, Bodhi was able to get them out of Scarif right in the nick of time. Looking around, he spots Jyn on another bed, she’s still asleep. Feeling himself smile, he closes his eyes right back and slips back into sleep, lulled by the sound of the machines.

When he comes back to sleep, he feels the heavy weight of a hand over his arm. Twisting a bit, he sees Jyn sitting next to his bed, bent over and possibly asleep holding onto his arm. 

“Jyn?” He speaks softly, if she’s asleep, he’d let it be. But if she’s awake, perhaps they could talk. Or maybe she could make him the favor of asking someone for a meal? 

Jyn’s head snaps up, her eyes a round and her hand grows tighter at his arm. “Hey, morning.”

“Morning. How are you?”

“Better than you,” Jyn says, with a small smile. “How’s your side? The medic said that you were pretty bruised up. And your ankle is twisted. Mon has already declared that we’re out of work until you fully recover.”

“Us?”

Jyn had the grace to look a bit bashful, “Because I said that I wouldn’t leave your side.”

Something strange, something he had never felt before sets all over him, it’s incredibly touching that she won’t leave him. “Thank you.” He manages to say. “Jyn, is there any water?” It’s surprising how thirsty he is now.

Jyn nods, “I’ll get it.” 

He watches her as she stands and moves to a small spot in the room, and return with a tray on her hands. He notices there’s some rations and water, and he decides to have some. “Thank you.” He says and reaches for the glass, giving a deep gulp of water, he feels better. And then goes for a ration, he’d love for some real food, but right now, this would do.

“How do you feel?” Jyn asks after watching him eat.

He moves his left arm around and he stills at the sharp pang of pain. “Still in pain, but nothing that I can’t manage.” He looks at Jyn’s frowning face and he smiles. There’s something between them, he knows, and now, they are alive and there’s a small chance to explore whatever it is that bloomed. Because there is something about her, that tells some nearly forgotten part of him that she’s one for him.

“Want me to get the medic?”

He shakes his head, “No, it’s nothing I can handle.” One look at Jyn’s face, tells him that she wants to object, “Jyn, I promise you, I’m fine.”

“If you’re sure…” 

Jyn she still looks unsure, and he finds it terribly endearing. “So, we’re off duty huh?” He does his best to distract her with talk about work.

“Yes. Oh, I forgot to say it…” Jyn hesitates and then winces, “Princess Leia was taken hostage, and she’s the one who had the message.”

He closes his eyes. But he decides then and there, to have more hope. They did the impossible with only few men, so, what’s to say that the Princess won’t come with the data. “She’ll be fine.” He opens his eyes, reaches out for Jyn’s hand and says, “Have hope again. We’ll make it through this.”

“We?”

He grins, “Well, yes. At risk of sounding quite arrogant, it’s you and me. Or am I wrong?”

He watches as a myriad of emotions flash on her face. In the end, Jyn reaches for his hand and looks into his eyes, and he can read the answer there. “Yes. It’s you and me. And just so you know,” she says with a firmness that is both welcomed and comforting. “I’m not letting you go.”

With his other hand, he reaches out and cups Jyn’s cheek. “Neither am I. For once in my life, I feel like being greedy, but only for you.”

Jyn smiles, leans to rest on his hand. “I feel the same.” She admits. “I know this might be too fast, but I find that I don’t mind. I’m not afraid of this.”

“I don’t want you to be afraid of this,” he tells her. “And while I don’t know what life has for us, but I can tell you, as long as I live. I will always be at your side.”

“I’ll keep you to that.”

He uses his hand to wipe the tears that form on Jyn’s eyes. “I’m sure you will. And I promise you, I mean it.”

Jyn’s smile is tremulous and her eyes are still shinny with tears. “And I know you mean it, something inside of me tells me that you are the one for me. That you are someone who is not going to walk away, not willingly.”

“No,” He says. “I don’t want to walk away from you. I don’t think I could handle doing so.”

“So,” Jyn says as her smile softens. “You and me, huh?”

He nods. “You and me. From now on.”


End file.
